Heartbeat, Heartbreak
by ershin
Summary: "Aku tidak butuh cowok!" Kau tahu kenapa Yukiko selalu berkata seperti itu?


**Heartbeat, Heartbreak**

* * *

_Cinta…_

_Apa artinya?_

_Orang-orang senang ketika jatuh cinta…_

_Kenapa aku tidak?_

_Dan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang-orang seperti mereka?_

_Aku tidak butuh cinta…_

_Karena…pasti akan berpisah kembali…_

* * *

**Aku menjalani cinta pertamaku dengan penuh semangat!**

Cinta pertamaku ketika masih di bangku SD, adalah kakak kelasku. Ia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Sangat populer di kalangan murid maupun guru. Orang yang pandai bergaul dan sering dikelilingi perempuan. Aku menyukainya, karena hanya aku yang ia panggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Itu membuatku seperti orang spesial baginya. Yuki-chan… aku senang Sou-senpai memanggilku seperti itu.

Suatu hari ia akan pindah ke kota yang jauh dari Inaba. Aku sedih. Ia berjanji akan kembali lagi ke sini tahun depan. Menyuruhku menunggu selama itu, mungkin aku mampu. Tapi, bagaimana dengannya? Apa bisa dia menepati janjinya padaku?

Jawabanya…tidak!

Terus kutunggu hingga 2 tahun lamanya. Tapi, ia tak kunjung datang. Tidak ada telepon maupun email darinya. Melainkan sebuah kabar angin yang memberitahu bahwa orang yang selama ini kutunggu sudah tiada… Tidak akan kembali lagi…

Sejak saat itu, aku membenci namaku, Yuki, salju… Salju itu putih, mudah ternodai oleh warna lain. Salju itu turun dari langit, saat jatuh di bumi akan terinjak. Salju itu hanya akan turun saat musin dingin, musim yang menusuk tulang. Salju itu hanyalah sebutiran es, yang kelak akan meleleh menjadi air…

***

Tell me why you did it Every dream falling apart  
Tell me why you did it After the promise  
***

**Rasanya aku terlalu berhati-hati dalam menjalani cinta keduaku.**

Cinta keduaku di bangku SMP kelas 1. Hiro, teman sebangku ku, dialah orangnya. Orang yang ceria dan enerjik. Aku jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan sebuah sapaan, mungkin lebih baik kukatakan cinta pandangan pertama.

Saat masuk SMP, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Jangankan berteman, menyapa saja tidak ada. Tapi, tidak dengan Hiro. Ia menyapaku dengan senyum khasnya. Membantuku, menemaniku, menghiburku. Ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Kami baru menyadari perasaan kami satu sama lain di kelas 2, tapi malang sekali, kelas kami berbeda. Mungkin aku terlalu cemas kalau kami pisah kelas. Mungkin aku tidak mau masa lalu ku terulang lagi. Mungkin aku tidak percaya padanya sehingga aku melakukan hal yang ceroboh.

Kuikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Selalu bertanya tanpa henti. Terlalu khawatir akan hubungan kami. Tidak menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Selalu salah paham. Sampai ia merasa aku adalah gadis yang menjengkelkan…

Sejak saat itu, aku membenci diriku yang bodoh ini… Padahal ia bisa menepati janjinya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa percaya padanya meski hanya sedikit? Membuat ia repot, kesal, marah, jengkel, dan akhirnya…membuat ia memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku memang bodoh…

***

Still aching still aching Oh baby I need your love  
Looking so different Glaring street light

***

**Dan aku dapat melihat perpisahan cinta ketigaku di langit…**

Cinta ketigaku masih di bangku SMP. Saat itu aku sudah kelas 3, tingkat yang paling sibuk dengan berbagai tugas dan ujian. Dan saat ujian maupun tugas menumpuk itu pulalah, hatiku kembali berbunga. Jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan kakak kelas. Juga bukan teman seangkatan. Melainkan juniorku, adik kelasku, orang yang lebih muda dariku 2 tahun. Bolehkah aku menyukai anak yang baru lulus SD ini?

Ia anak yang manis, polos, lugu, dan juga jahil. Tidak begitu banyak yang menyukainya karena kenakalannya. Situasi ini semakin membuatku sulit untuk menyukainya dan membuat Jun –orang yang kusukai– mendengar perasaanku.

Aku tahu ia anak yang sangat jahil dan suka bermain dengan perasaan perempuan. Tapi, aku membuang jauh-jauh pernyataan itu. Menguatkan diri untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang bergejolak ini. Mungkin aku akan ditolak, tapi tidak akan kuketahui jika tidak kucoba.

Kucurahkan isi hatiku padanya…melalui perantara…sebuah surat. Karena aku takut dan mungkin juga minder, aku memasukkan surat itu di locker sepatunya. Saat jam istirahat, aku tahu bahwa ia sudah mengambil surat itu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ia sudah membacanya atau tidak. Atau mungkin bahkan dibuang tanpa dibuka?

Ketika aku melewati kelasnya, tidak sengaja aku melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan daripada patah hati sebelumnya. Kau tahu apa? Ia, Jun, membaca isi suratku di depan kelasnya! Membaca dengan suara keras sambil tertawa. Menganggap perasaanku hanya lelucon belaka, tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Menjadikan perasaanku sebagai sebuah permainan. Sungguh kejam… Aku berlari keluar, menangis sambil menatap awan putih di atas sana.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak membutuhkan lelaki dalam hidupku… Yah… Saat seorang gadis mengundurkan diri dari percintaannya…kurasa semuanya telah berakhir. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kehidupan SMA ku? Semoga aku tidak jatuh cinta lagi…

***

Heartbeat Heartbeat It keeps on pounding  
Heartbeat Heartbreak You tell me goodbye

***

**Mungkinkah ia orang terakhir dalam hidupku?**

Dengan kenangan pahit itu, aku tidak pernah lagi mau berhubungan dengan yang namanya pria. Ketika SMA, aku jadi terkenal, tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Jadi incaran banyak lelaki di sana. Tapi, aku tidak mau menanggapi perasaan mereka, pura-pura tidak tahu, pura-pura menjadi orang lamban dalam hal cinta, dan menolak dengan alasan yang sederhana. Mengatakan bahwa aku tidak butuh lelaki lagi kepada setiap orang. Mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mau dan tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi. Mengatakan aku ingin sendiri saja.

Namun, pernyataan-pernyataan itu lenyap begitu saja ketika murid baru itu datang ke kelas kami, kelas 2-2…

"Cepat perkenalkan namamu, anak muda!! Jangan menghabiskan waktuku!"

"Namaku Seta Souji, salam kenal semuanya…"

Haha…kupikir aku jatuh cinta lagi. Mungkin ia adalah cinta terakhirku. Semoga cinta keempatku berjalan lancar . . . Yah, kuharap begitu.

* * *

**_+_+_+_ THE END _+_+_+_**


End file.
